thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Alicia Owly
|214px]]Alicia Owly is the main character of the main Cloudverse storyline blogs. An alternate universe version of her is also a main character in another Cloudverse blog, Wrong Worlds. She's a Resonator in all the universes that she exists in. Bio Owls sleeping in the clouds Alicia, a Belgian girl, was 17 when she started her first blog. Her therapist, Dr. Witfeld, wanted her to record her dreams. However, things took a turn for the worst when the Intusion decided her house would make a good Nest. After a dramatic escape, which involved her tripping over a lobster, she fled to her therapist. She wanted revenge, so she and Witfeld set her old house on fire, taking down the Intrusion Nest along with it. However, the Slender Man showed up and abducted Dr. Witfeld, and Alicia became a Runner. Alicia was almost during a fight between Slender Man and The Cold Boy (who took an interest in her due to her loneliness), but she was saved by EAT. It had taken an interest in Alicia and turned her best friend Kat into a Camper to find her. Meanwhile, Dr. Witfeld became a Proxy and hunted after Alicia as well. Alicia eventually met up with another Runner, Mr. Incognito. He gave her some money and weapons; they drove around Belgium for a few days. However, they got separated during an Intrusion attack. She was rescued by EAT again and was offered protection by her in exchange for permission for it to study her. Alicia rejected the offer and ran. However, when EAT saved her a third time, she changed her mind. The Owl running through the clouds After a month of not blogging and being trained by EAT, Alicia started a new blog. During this blog, she stopped Running and started fighting Proxies. EAT soon figures out that it was not getting any useful data out of her studies of Alicia, so instead she asked for Alicia's help with a minor problem. Around this time a Dying Man Shard called the Instant had gone out of control and was absorbing other Shards, gaining power fast. Unfortunately, the Instant escaped EAT's trap and Alicia was possessed by another Shard. This Shard turned out to be the Shining One, who was believed to have been killed by the Instant during Cumulonimbusaurus Rex. Alicia was forced to keep this Shard inside of her until killed the Instant. On their mission to destroy the Instant however, the Shining One and her bonded and quickly became good friends. They found out that the Instant was after a specific Dying Man Shard, who turned out to be Shining One's brother, the Moonlight. They saved him from two Nests, Elizabeth Wouters and Kyra, and he ended up inside a girl in a wheelchair, Yaroslava. They also managed to convince Kyra to join them shortly afterwards. Alicia tried to protect and train Yaro, but during an attempt to kill the Instant both Yaro and Moony were killed. This caused Alicia to lose confidence in herself. EAT saw this and sent her to America, where she joined a group of Runners in order to kill the Rake, which actually succeeded and became a major factor in restoring Alicia's self confidence. Alicia returned to Belgium and found a possible way to stop the Instant. Travelling into the Empty City, with the Shining One's guidance, Alicia retrieved a Book that could be used to absorb a Dying Man shard. Alicia narrowly escaped when the Slender Man found her in the Empty City. She immediatly returned to help Kyra and her new "friend", Echo. At the same time The Instant had taken over the Unnamed Child's body and was building an army of Nameless. The girls raided his base and got their hands on the Instant's plans. His next target was The Blind Man so the girls contacted the Archive and together they protected the entrance to the Catacombs. During the final battle Alicia got into a fistfight with the weakened Unnamed Child. The Instant had absorbed most of the Unnamed Child's power, making it possible for Alicia to stand her ground. Before the battle was over, the Blind Man himself showed up, taking the Book for himself and managed to trap the Instant in it. After the Blind Man left, the Unnamed Child was severely weakened and died. In the following explosion, Echo and Kyra somehow got released from the Fears that were controlling them. They found a girl the Blind Man had taken all the memories of and replaced with the memories of another girl named Veronica under some rubble. Since the Archive members that were part of the battle were all dead, the girls decided to take Veronica with them. The Perfect Storm Cloud The girls then started a new blog together, The Perfect Storm Cloud. In this blog, they go after the Slender Man himself. Personality When Alicia first started blogging, she was a rather shy young girl. She mainly survived on pure luck and had to be saved by EAT several times. However, after the training EAT gave her, she became more capable and thanks to the Shining One she overcame her shyness. At first she felt guilty about killing Proxies and other Servants, but that changed when the Shining One changed Alicia's mind to enjoy the thrill of fighting. This unfortunately means that she sometimes jumps into things without thinking first. It was because of this that the Instant managed to kill Moony and Yaro. Ever since then, she's been trying to be more careful, but sometimes she forgets to keep her own impusive nature in check. Before she had the Shining One, Alicia was lonely. The Fears had killed everyone she knew and loved, and because of this she quickly jumped into an online relationship with Cecilia. However, Cecilia didn't care about Alicia as much as she said she did and the two quickly broke up. When Alicia met Cecilia a few months later, she ended up in bed with her because of her loneliness, which she later regretted. Trivia *Her real last name is not Owly. *Her date of birth is February 7th, 1995. *Her mother was German. *Her father was also a Runner who thought he had escaped the Slender Man. He started Running again to protect Alicia. *Alicia has had two girlfriends. Céline (from Sweet Vapor and Twisted Clouds) and Cecilia (from Cornucopia of boredom.) *Her weighted gloves are her favorite weapons. Gallery Alicia owly by kenichi dapuppy-d662t4m.png|Artist: Kiro Cloudwatcher Category:Characters Category:The Cloudverse